The Start Of It All
by Shai-Lang
Summary: We all know how Akito became the way she is due too her mother Ren, but what about Ren's story? Just why was Ren so jealous of her own daughter? what made her doubt so much the bond between a parent and child, this is her story. Spoilers for volumes 17-23
1. Chapter 1

The Start of It All

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction.

By Cheryl Weiser

Summary: We all know the past of the characters in Fruits Basket and Why they became the way they are, we know about Kyo's monster form, Isuzu's abusive parents and injured life and heart, Shigure's undying love for a girl that thought she couldn't be loved, Yuki's Mental Scarring, Hatori's lost love and eye, And Tohru Honda the girl who saved them all from these sad pasts caused by only one person, Akito Sohma the head of the family. We all know however that since the end of the manga Akito truly was a good person, who was just abused by her jealous mother and forced to dress and act as a boy, which is why she directed her anger towards the cursed zodiac members. However with the help of Tohru's loving heart, and Shigure's undying love for her, Akito was able too overcome her sad past and start anew. However how she became so twisted was all because of her mother Ren Sohma who was jealous that her husband loved their daughter so much (which was the reason she made Akito dress and pose as a boy) that she abused her poor daughter. Unfortunately Ren was the only one who didn't get a happy ending at the end of the manga as she was the cause of all the pain and trauma for all the characters. However we still do not know why Ren became the way she is, what about HER past??  
After all she was the villain and all villains need a reason too do what they do, I mean what kind of mother would get jealous of her own daughter?? Why was she so afraid of being abandoned that she abused her own child?? What exactly MADE her become the way she is so unsure of love and a parent's love for their child?? This is her story, the story of a sad, sad woman who had a dark past and although she found someone who loved her she never got her happy ending in the end. This is the story of Ren Sohma.

P.S.-Fruits Basket itself does not belong too me, the wonderful story and the characters themselves are owned by the wonderful author Natsuki Takaya, The only characters I own in this story are Satoshi and Tsubaki Mizuki.

P.P.S.-Please ignore the multiple question marks and exclamation points that I sometimes put in, I have OCD and I have to do everything in evens please don't judge them.

Warning: This story contains hints of Child abuse, Psychological abuse, and pedophilia. Read at your own risk.

By the way this is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me since I'm kind of a noob at this at least I won't be inserting

any Mary Sues lol

Chapter 1: The Birth of God's Mother

--

On a snowy wintry evening a little girl was born in the heart of Tokyo,  
She was named Ren, and she would begin a Legacy that would effect and change the lives of many people.  
Unfortunately she would not change their lives for the better but for the worse.

Ren was born to the loving couple Tsubaki Mizuki and Satoshi Mizuki, Tsubaki her mother was a kind beautiful gentle young woman who always seemed to have a smile and always warmed the hearts of those around her.

Her husband however Satoshi Mizuki was a different story, While Satoshi was also very loving too his wife, he took loving too a different extreme and for some reason was always possessive of those that he loved, he also had a tendency too drink and have constant mood swings needless too say he was a very sick man. However Tsubaki fell in love with him anyways and married him for he was a very charming handsome young man and had a way with words, sometimes a little too almost scary like charm.

It would be the birth of his first daughter however that would bring out his inner self.

"Congratulations Miss Mizuki-san it's a beautiful baby girl.'' The handmaid said as she observed the beautiful dark haired little girl that Tsubaki had just birthed a few minutes ago in her own home.  
The new mother was sprawled out on the bed excruciatingly tired from the laboring demands of giving birth however she still had her trademark cheerful smile on her face

"Thank you so much, I'm afraid I'm too weak too sit up just yet, but may I please hold my new baby girl??"

"Certainly ma'am,'' the handmaid said as she handed the baby over to the new mother.

Tsubaki cooed at her beautiful daughter and said with a smile,

"Welcome too the world my precious daughter."

"Um Miss Mizuki –san what will you name her??"

" Hmm well I have an idea for a name but let me first wait until my husband gets home since I know he'll want too be a part of naming his first child."

Suddenly Tsubaki's husband Satoshi burst through the door.

"Tsubaki I heard that you suddenly went into labor and rushed from work as soon as I could.'' Satoshi gasped exuberantly.

Tsubaki chuckled at her husband's exuberance like always he overdid everything.

"Well you made it just in time honey so don't worry, and look we now have a beautiful baby girl, Come over here and say hello too your new daughter."

"So a girl is it??" Satoshi murmured and for just a split second Tsubaki could have sworn he had a glare in his eyes, however she brushed off the thought and figured it was just her imagination.

Satoshi then came over too where mother and baby lay and took the baby out of his wife's arms.

"So have you named her yet??"

"Not yet I was waiting for you, so that we could name her together, I already have a name in mind though"

"Oh really what is it??" her husband asked.

"I was thinking Sakura, It's a beautiful name I think and it's my second favorite flower my first being Camellias of course."

Satoshi then got a determined look on his face which he always got when he made a decision, the expression was always scary-looking and Tsubaki could never tell what he was thinking when he got that look and it sometimes scared her.

"No, I've already decided on a name, she will be named Ren."

" Oh, but I thought Sakura would be a perfect name for her since I've always loved thename and besides it was my grandmother's name and I'd been thinking about the name for a girl for a long time so...

"IF I SAID SHE"LL BE NAMED REN, THEN THAT"S HER NAME!!''

Tsubaki shivered as her husband's temper flared at her, she never knew exactly what too do whenever he got into one of his temper tantrums.  
She had been told by his parents when she decided too marry him that he had extremely bad anger issues and that he also was a bit sick in his mind, but that still didn't stop her from marrying him. Especially since he had promised her everlasting love and that he'd take care of her for the rest of her life, besides he was just so charming and handsome.

However he still had a drinking problem...

"Satoshi dear, have you been drinking again??'' Tsubaki asked as she glanced at the empty liquor bottle he was holding as soon as he came in.

''What makes you think that??" Satoshi said angrily as he violently threw the bottle into the trash; the bottle hit the wall and broke into hundrends if glass pieces each piece glistening on the foiled carpet.

Tsubaki didn't even flinch as the bottle broke, she was used too this behavior from him.

''Now hand over my daughter I want too hold her, and she'll be named Ren no more arguments.

Tsubaki sighed knowing that the battle had already been won, and continuing the argument would just be useless.

"Alright," Tsubaki said as she got up and walked over too her husband putting her new daughter in his arms.  
Satoshi scooped up the baby and got an evil look in his eyes and a menacing grin.

"Welcome too the the world, my precious daughter Ren.''  
Ren opened her eyes and saw her father for the first time; little did she know that he would be the man that would shape her life, destiny, and her bleak future.

--

Well What do ya think?? Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Lost Little Girl

--

As the years passed Ren grew into a cheerful and beautiful little girl, she had extremely long black hair inherited from her beautiful mother, and also had her mother's cheerful disposition.  
She grew a fondness especially for flowers and loved picking them whenever she was on her way home for school, she especially loved Camellias and would always pick some and give them too her mother since that was both of their favorite flowers.  
Tsubaki would always smile sweetly and kiss her on the forehead when ever she brought home Camellias.

"Thank you sweetie I love them, they're beautiful you certainly know my favorite flower.'' Tsubaki chuckled lightly as she took the beautiful red flowers from her daughter's hands.

Ren returned the smile and cheerfully announced "Well of course I know they're your favorite flower, I mean you're named after the flower so of course you'd love them'' (Note: Tsubaki means Camellia in Japanese)

Tsubaki giggled with an amused expression on her face that only one's very own child could bring.

"Well that's true, by the way Ren just where have you been picking these flowers all the time, I thought your school didn't have a garden??"

"Oh I don't pick them at school mommy, I picked them at this SUPER HUGE house that I always pass on my way too school they have a really beautiful garden with lots of flowers."

"You don't mean the Sohma estate do you??" Her mother asked wearily.

"Oh is that what the house is called, I always thought it belonged too some rich family."

"It does, the Sohmas are a very rich and famous family why it's said that they're one of the richest families in all of Japan, however it's said that they're hiding a terrible secret within their family and they hardly ever let outsiders get near them."

, Tsubaki then glanced into her daughter's eyes and with a worried glimmer in her beautiful mesmerizing eyes seriously said,

"Ren, I don't want you going near there again, they have a bad reputation and I don't want you too get hurt, it's said that the Sohma's don't tolerate outsiders at all."

"Well I guess they are kinda mean, I mean I got caught last week and this mean old lady kind of glared at me, she had a cold glare in her eyes I didn't like her, she also chased me out and said that if she ever caught me stealing from them again she'd make me regret it, I got really scared mommy."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Tsubaki said sympathetically as she embraced her daughter in a comforting hug.

"See, that's why I want you too promise too stay away from them, I don't want you associating with people like that, besides its wrong too steal anyways, even if they're only flowers."

"Alright mommy," Ren solemnly said with a sad look on her face.

Even Though Ren promised her mother she wouldn't set foot in the Sohma estate again, she still couldn't shake the image in her head of that boy she saw at the estate, walking by himself in the garden looking so sick and lonely.

Suddenly Ren felt a pang in her heart, but she shook off the feeling and decided that maybe she could go back too the Sohma estate just a few more times, because for some reason she felt an undeniable connection to that boy.

--

For the most part Ren loved her parents very much and thought she was the luckiest girl in the world too have such great parents, she greatly admired her mother and hoped she could be exactly like her when she grew up.  
Her mother in her eyes was a lovely goddess that always had a smile on her face and an innocent glimmer in her smile, she was everything Ren wanted too be and more.

Ren especially loved her father, even though she knew he had a bad temper and would sometimes yell at her mommy and then throw glass bottles at the wall which sometimes scared Ren a lot.  
Though even with her father's scary outbursts Ren still held great affection for her father, since he was always showering her with lots of hugs, kisses, and presents.  
Though sometimes the things he said confused her, whenever she'd ask him if he loved her he would always get a weird smile on his face, take her into his arms, and cradle her gently, sometimes touching her everywhere on her body.

"Of course I love you sweetie I love you more then anyone in the whole world you're the only one for me."

"But what about Mommy??" Ren asked bewildered.

"Oh I love you much more then Mommy.'' Satoshi said cradling her gently.

"I want you too remember these words forever Ren,A person could only love one person only and never multiple people, only one person could hold a place in your heart, and you're my one and only Ren.' 'Satoshi said lovingly as he continued cradling Ren, sometimes stroking her breasts as well.

"And Daddy is your number one too, right Ren??''

Ren nodded even though she had a bit of uncertainty in her eyes though the words her father told her still remained in her heart. Little did she know, her mother was standing out the doorway and heard everything.

Ren looked out the doorway and got a look of surprise as she glimpsed at her mother's tear stained face.

"Mommy!!''

Tsubaki didn't even register her daughter's cries as she just stood there looking shocked and heartbroken.

"Tsubaki………you weren't supposed too hear that.'' Satoshi exclaimed.

Tsubaki didn't even respond she just ran out of the room as Satoshi just stood there dumbfounded with Ren still in his arms.

For some reason Ren didn't even know why but for some reason she started too feel strangly guilty and felt as if things would change in her family.

--

So how am I doing so far?? I hope I'm not doing too badly lol remember please Read and Review I did get an A on this story in English class XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The First Meeting; A Destined Encounter.

Well this chapter is actually Ren and Akira's first meeting I like too think that they were actually childhood friends or something so enjoy...

--

As the days went by Ren's mother became increasingly more depressed, she never smiled like she used too and her cheerful demeanor all but faded away.

Even when Ren picked her mother's favorite flowers, it didn't even cheer her up.  
And as days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, Tsubaki was becoming increasingly more sullen and withdrawn.

Ren noticing the change in her mother decided too spend more of her afternoons away from home and frequented the Sohma estate more often, as she loved the garden they owned and would often play in it whenever she'd sneak in.  
One day though as Ren went through her secret passageway into the garden and was happily picking the flowers while humming too herself she thought over recent events that had happened, particularly pertaining too her parents.

"I wonder why mommy never smiles anymore??'' "She's been down ever since that night when she heard me and daddy…..''  
Ren continued picking at the flowers, ignoring thorns that scraped her tiny fingers and just mercilessly tearing away, as if trying too hiding from something.

"Oh well, at least daddy still loves me.''Ren exclaimed happily.  
It had been true, after all ever since that night Satoshi had been going into Ren's room a lot more often late at night and would continually cradle her gently while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and touching her in even more intimate areas then before.  
However as Ren was trying too contemplate what this meant she was drawn out of her thoughts by a noise in the bushes.

"Oh no!!" Ren gasped inwardly as she backed away slowly from the bushes.

"I'm in trouble now…….''

"Who's there?!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!''

But suddenly before Ren could say another word (or scream another word) she suddenly noticed that the person standing before her was not an adult, but a young boy around her age.  
Suddenly something flashed in Ren's mind. "Wait a minute I've seen this boy before…….'' Ren suddenly gasped as she remember, "Oh yeah, he was that sickly looking boy that I saw wandering the gardens that day.''

"Oh, gomenasai I thought you were a thief or something but your only a young girl.'' I'm so sorry I scared you, what's your name??''

"Um n-no that's okay I wasn't scared, um my name is R-Ren, Mizuki Ren.''Ren said as she bowed politely before him, a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks.

The boy chuckled at Ren's embarresment and then went on too introduce himself.

"Well alright miss Mizuki-san, my name is Sohma, Sohma Akira I am the next in line too be the head of the Sohma family though I'm afraid I'm not that well so I don't get out much, in fact I'm actually not supposed too be out here right now.

"Wow he sure is polite for his age.''Ren thought too herself and suddenly began too blush even deeper.

"But I couldn't bear the thought of leaving these beautiful flowers out here without being watered, besides I love this garden somehow it relaxes me.''  
"Oh, um m-me too, I love this garden!! Ren shouted enthusiastically.  
"You mean you've been here before??"

"Uh-oh busted.''

"Um, um PLEASE DON"T TELL ON ME!!''

Akira blinked in surprise at Ren's sudden outburst and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell it'll be our little secret.''

Ren sighed in relief knowing that she could trust him.  
"It's just that……'' Ren started too say, "It's just that this garden is so beautiful and I love the flowers here so I come here every day too pick them.'' "Oh, see look here these are my favorite flowers Camellias, they're also the flower that my mom is named after.''Ren said while admiring the Camellia's mesmerizing beauty.

Akira smiled gently as he watched the raven haired little girl admire the flowers, but then all of a sudden Akira fell too the ground and all of a sudden collapsed into a coughing fit.

Ren gasped and ran over too Akira's side.  
"Are you all right, what's wrong??''  
Akira managed a weak smile even though he was panting furiously.  
"G-Gomen, pant I-I'm all right, pant I just get these attacks sometimes.'' "I just pant need someone too stay with me for a pant while.  
Ren nodded deciding too stay there with him.

--

A few hours passed, and finally Akira's attack grew weaker and finally stopped.

"Do you feel a little better now??'' Ren asked with genuine concern in her voice.  
"Y-Yeah I should be fine now, thank you for staying with me.''  
"N-No problem, but what exactly happened too you??''

"Oh, I'm sorry I should of explained it too you earlier but like I said I'm pretty ill, I have a very weak body constitution and I was born with very weak lungs.'' "In fact I'm not sure myself just how long I'll live.''

"G-Gomen, I didn't know…..''Ren said solemnly as she stared at the ground, a heavy feeling suddenly lying upon her heart.

"It's alright it's not your fault, I guess it's just my destiny.'' Akira said as he too solemnly stared at the ground.  
They both stayed like that for a while, quiet and contemplative as they both just stared into the ground, neither of them knowing what too say. However as they sat like that together, for some reason a warm gentle feeling washed over their hearts like a tidal wave. Both of them deciding not too talk and just enjoying the peacefulness of the moment, and savoring each other's presence.

Finally though, it was getting late and the sun had started too set  
"U-um, I should get going or my parents will be worried.'' Ren said as she started too stand up and pull away from Akira.  
"It was nice meeting you.'' Ren bowed politely and started too walk off when Akira suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

"W-Wait!!''

"Huh??'' Ren said looking startled.

"Please, will you come again tomorrow??'' Akira then realizing what he had just said covered his mouth and blushed furiously.  
"W-Well, it's just that I mean I don't have many friends and you're the first person too ever truly listen too me like I'm a normal boy and not just the next heir.  
"So please…….''  
Ren shyly nodded and then in a moment of confidence walked over too Akira and gave him a goodbye peck on his cheek.  
"I promise, I'll come back.''  
Akira smiled happily and watched Ren run off, while still holding his hand on the place where Ren kissed him.

Little did either of them know that amongst the cold dark shadows of the Sohma estate, someone was watching them.

"Humph pathetic little wench, thinking she could get too my son, well perhaps I'll show her the consequences of getting involved with the Sohmas.''  
The woman chuckled lightly, an evil sneer forming upon her face as she disappeared into the shadows.

--

OOH CLIFFHANGER!! lol For those of you wondering the woman that appears at the end of this chapter is acutually that old maid from the manga that seems too be very close to Akito, and who gave her the box with Akira's "soul." I have a sneaking suspicon she's actually Akira's mother and therefore is Akito's grandmother.

Anyway's remember READ AND REVIEW!!

Note-Gomenasai means I'm sorry in Japanese, also it is customary in Japan for people too introduce themselves with their surname first, and then their given name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Darkness Ensues; A lost Innocence.

WARNING:Slight lime and pedophilia incest in this chapter, if you are offended by any of these themes please turn back.

Note the woman who appears in this chapter as Akira's mother is meant too be that old maid from the manga who was very close too Akito, I have a feeling she was actually Akira's mother.

--

As the days passed Ren began visiting the Sohma estates more and more often, but this time it wasn't just too pick flowers from their garden. She continued visiting because of "him" Akira Sohma.  
Ever since that day when she first met him, Ren had grown extremely attached too the sickly young boy. The two of them became great friends, always playing together in the garden, telling each other stories, and sometimes just lying peacefully together enjoying each other's company. They felt truly connected too each other.

One day though, as they were both lying down in their secret spot in the garden and gazing up at the clouds Ren decided too ask Akira something.

"Say Akira, can I ask you a question??''  
"Hmmm??'' Akira muttered, not bothering too sit up since he was still weak from his last attack.  
"Do you think it's possible for people too love multiple people, or could only one person be in your heart??'' Ren asked remembering her father's words.  
"Why do you ask??''

"Just wondering, I mean do you think it's possible for a parent too love his child more then his wife??''

"Well in my opinion, there are all different types of love, and a parent's love for their child is vastly different from a lover's love, or romantic love.'' "And to the question you just asked my answer to is no, I believe people could hold many cherished loved ones in their hearts and it is possible too love multiple people at the same time, I mean our love for each individual precious too us is so unique and so different that you can't really compare them all.'' "I mean there's all different types of love, family love, romantic love, friendship love, not one of them is more important then the other we need all three in order to nurture ourselves, well at least that's my belief.''

"Hmm, sigh'' Ren sighed as she rolled onto her side. ''I guess that makes sense.'' Ren thought, thinking she should probably believe Akira over her unstable father.

"Still though, why do I get this uneasy feeling that this will never apply too me.'' Ren thought too herself somewhat wearly.

But before Ren could think about it more, she was suddenly interrupted out of her thoughts when a middle aged woman appered before them.

Ren gasped realizing who she was, "Oh no, that was the mean old lady who caught me that one time.''  
"Oh um m-mother.''  
"Huh??'' Ren turned too face Akira with a confused expression on her face.

"Did he just say mother??'' Ren thought, "Don't tell me…….''

The woman ignoring Ren's presence turned and faced Akira.  
"Akira what have I told you about going outside into the garden in your condition??'' "Remember, I have strictly forbidden access outside and yet you have disobeyed me again, besides it is time for your kanji and math lessons and you have been keeping your tutor waiting."Honestly you are next in line too be the head of the Sohmas and you'd better start acting like it, your father would be shamed if he were still alive.''

"G-Gomen mother, I didn't mean too I just…….''  
Suddenly Ren spoke up.  
"IT"S MY FAULT, PLEASE DON"T BLAME HIM!!'' Ren cried out as she ran up and stood in front of Akira.

"P-Please, don't punish him I'm the reason he's been coming out here lately, so please…….''  
The woman stared at Ren with distain and coldness in her eyes, she then finally spoke up.  
"Exactly who are you, and why are you always near my son??''

"Me??'' Well I, I'm….''  
"I DIDN"T ASK FOR YOUR NAME GIRL, I ASKED WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH MY SON LATELY!!''

Ren flinched and cowered beneath the older woman's glare.

"You are not from the Sohma family are you; you are from "outside" well those that are not a part of the Sohmas are not allowed beyond these walls.''  
"Besides, what is your surname girl??''

"U-Um Mi-Mizuki.'' Ren spoke nervously.

"Hmph the Mizukis eh, not a very famous or well off family anyways, so you are nothing but a commoner.''  
Akira's mother then walked towards Ren and without warning slapped her across the face.  
Akira gasped, "M-MOTHER!!''

"How disgusting, even your skin is filthy.'' Akira's mother said as she glared coldly at the young girl.  
"I will not let an outsider let alone a mere COMMONER near my son, let this be a warning too you, if you ever EVER come near this estate again or my son you will suffer the consequences and it won't just be a slap on the face.''

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!''

Ren then ran out of the garden as fast as she could tears streaming down her cheeks, not just from the pain of that slap but also at the thought of never seeing Akira again.

Back at the garden Akira turned angrily too face his mother.  
"Why did you do that mother, she meant no harm!!'' "In fact she's one of the only friends I've had lately, so…..WHY DID YOU HAVE TOO CHASE HER AWAY??''

"Akira dear, have you forgotten your place??'' "You are next in line too be the head of the family and someone of your position doesn't need too lower their standards by associating with trash like her." "You need too set higher standards for yourself that girl is beneath you, besides she is an outsider anyways and could never belong in "our" world.''

"B-But mother, she was my first real friend and-and we were becoming so close, s-she was the first one too ever treat me like a normal person and not just as the next head of the Sohma's.'' Akira said, choking out the words as they started too overflow along with his tears.

"Stop being so weak boy!!'' "Like it or not you ARE the next head of the Sohmas and you better start acting like it, I don't care if that girl was the first one too treat you normally or not you have a duty too fulfill and you will start behaving like the leader you are, do I make myself clear??''

"Y-Yes Mother.''

"Good, now you are forbidden too see that girl ever again you will forget all about her and continue your lessons as the next head of the family.''

"Alright mother I understand.'' Akira muttered sadly, feeling a burden being cast upon his already weak heart.

"Good boy, that's my son.'' Akira's mother patted him on the head; an evil sneer on her face, thinking too herself that she had won.

--

Later that night at the Mizuki residence……….  
Ren was in her room getting ready for bed thinking about what had happened today and deciding it would probably best if she didn't see Akira anymore, especially if he had such a scary mother. Besides he was just a boy anyways and she was only 12 years old she figured she'd meet lots more boys anyways……but still she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something special about him.

"Knock-knock, could I come in??''

Ren was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard her father come into the room. This had always been a ritual of theirs ever since Ren was little, their "bedtime time'' as her father called it. Where Satoshi would come into the room before Ren fell asleep and put her on his lap telling her how much he loved her, while touching her all over her body. But ever since she got older Satoshi had begun taking their little "game" a step further and had touched Her in even MORE intimate areas of her body, this time however would be truly different and would change Ren's life forever…….

"So, why are you so quiet tonight sweetie, I thought you loved this game.'' Satoshi said as he took Ren into his lap kissing her breasts.

"Huh, um nothing really just thinking about something…..'' Ren said deciding it would be better not too tell her father about Akira.

"Really, like what??'' "C'mon you could tell me anything, there should be no secrets between us.''Satoshi said as his breath tickled Ren's neck.

Ren still remained silent though.

"You know Ren I was thinking…..do you want daddy too show you something that feels really good??''Satoshi said as he began moving down into the lower areas of her body.

"Well…….I-I'm not sure…….''

"Trust me you'll like it.''Satoshi said as he nipped at Ren's ear. "Besides, you still love daddy don't you, I'm still number 1 in your heart right??''

"O-Of course you are daddy.'' Ren said a little uncertainly, not sure how much she believed those words herself.

"Then this will only show how much you love your daddy, by doing this you'll be proving your love for me, and I'll be proving my love for you.''

Ren gulped not knowing exactly what to do but deciding she should just go along with it.

"There's just one thing though, before we do this you have too promise not too tell mommy.''

"Huh, why??'' Ren asked, feeling confused.

"Because if you do mommy will get angry at me and make me go away, and then I"ll never be able too see you again, you don't want that do you Ren??''

"N-No.'' Ren gulped out.

"Then do you promise??''

"I-I promise.'' Ren said almost regretting the words as soon as they came out.  
Satoshi then got a maniacal smile on his face and proceeded too undress both himself and Ren, then all of a sudden Ren felt a strange feeling inside of her.

"Huh, what is this??'' "What's going on??'' But before her brain could respond too that thought…… the next thing Ren knew everything went blank.

Little did she know that her mother was standing right out the bedroom door listening too the whole thing and crying hysterically, unable too believe it.

That night Ren's innocence was lost.

--

OOH Now the story is getting much much darker T.T But seriously I actually think this is the reason Ren turned out so bad, I mean any child would get scarred from being raped by a trusted family member. Believe me I know.

And remember READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A Shattered Family

This chapter was my shortest chapter I seriously wanted too put more in, but this orginally was an assignment and I had a deadline so yeah...

--

The next day Ren woke up with a strange sensation all over her body…. Not knowing exactly what it was and since it was the weekend, Ren decided to take a walk too clear her mind.

While on the walk, for some reason tears started flowing down Ren's cheeks. Ren was then hit with the sudden realization…………

She had been raped last night…….BY HER DAD!!''

As the realization hit her like a ton of rocks Ren all of sudden felt like throwing up, she now felt dirty, filthy, and utterly disgusted with herself.

As she ran down the road not knowing what she should do she passed by the Sohma estates, stopping in her tracks she knew that "he" could help her.

"Akira.''

But before Ren could think of going any further, she remembered his mothers words and decided it would be best for both of them not too see each other anymore.

"Now, what am I going too do??'' Ren thought tearfully as she ran away from the Sohma house, and possibly of the chance too be saved.

Later that day when Ren finally went back home her father was waiting for her in the front room, an extremely evil violent look on his face.

"D-Dad I………….''  
But before Ren could get the chance too say anything else, her father lunged at her mercilessly attacking her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN"T TELL BUT YOU WENT AND TOLD ANYWAYS!!''  
Ren suddenly got a horrfied look on her face. "Oh no, please don't tell me…..MOM!!''  
Suddenly another punch was hurrled at Ren,

"YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE I GAVE YOU A LITTLE ATTENTION??'' Satoshi said as he started too laugh maniacally. "WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS, I NO LONGER LOVE YOU AND I NEVER HAVE LOVED YOU!!'' "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR MOTHER NOW HATES  
ME!!'' "OH I BET THAT"S WHAT YOU WANTED ALL ALONG, FOR ME TO BE DRIVEN OUT OF THE HOUSE IS THAT IT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT??''  
Satoshi continued too violently beat his daughter until after a few hours passed and he was all spent, Ren lying on the floor beneath him was bleeding and covered with black and blue marks.

Satoshi then got up and proceeded too leave but not before saying….

"I no longer love you Ren, you have lost your place in my heart, you are now worthless and all of this is your fault, even your mother hates you now.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!''

Ren quickly ran into the kitchen every bone in her body burning when all of a sudden she saw a sight that made her heart burn as well,Ren gasped at the sight.  
There was her mother Tsubaki, strewn on the floor with a broken vase of Camellias before her. Her eyes which once had such an innocent beautiful glimmer now looked completely lifeless save for the tears that were streaming down her face.  
She looked like a destroyed woman, which she technically was, and Ren's heart almost broke at the sight.

"M-Mother………''

"R-Ren.'' Tsubaki managed too mutter out.

Ren suddenly burst into tears right there and ran and embraced her mother.

"OH MOMMY, sniff I'M SORRY sniff I'm SO SO SORRY!!''  
But when Tsubaki wouldn't respond Ren knew she had lost her kind, beautiful, wonderful, gentle mother forever and just began too weep even harder. But while Ren was weeping her mother did manage too murmur out a few words, ones that were so low that Ren couldn't even hear them.  
"I-I'm sorry Ren, I'm so sorry my precious daughter, I couldn't protect you……..forgive….me.'' And with those last words Tsubaki fell silent knowing that she had ruined both her and her daughter's lives by being fooled, and deciding too love and marry such a sick mentally ill man.

Now both of their innocence's were lost.

--

Next chapter is the last chapter and hopefully if I have time I'll add some more stuff too this story.

Remember people Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Epilouge

IT"S THE LAST CHAPTER!! I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfiction which is my first, be on the lookout for more works by me

--

As the years passed Ren grew from a cheerful little girl into a cold ice hearted woman shrouded in darkness. Ever since that day her mother stopped speaking and became mute and her father ignored her completely, until eventually when she came of age he decided too sell her too the Sohma family as a maid. Ren had no objections even though she would have too deal with that evil woman she didn't even care anymore, nothing mattered too her anymore.

Ever since that day Ren had lost her kind heart and soul, and refused too feel compassion for anything,except the one she loved….  
The only thing that she still kept in her heart were the words her father told her long ago,  
"Remember Ren, a person can only love one person and one person only, nobody else could hold a place in their heart.'' Ren decided too at least believe what her father had told her, completely forgetting Akira's words too her long ago on that subject.  
And ever since learning about the Zodiac curse that afflicted the Sohma family she doubted these "Bonds" between people even more.  
She had decided herself not too trust any other love but the love her father had told her about, after all ever since that incident it just proved a parent's love for their child was a weak and fragile thing, and she would never trust it, never again.

She decided never too believe in such rubbish again such as "Eternal bonds", friendship, forgiveness, or parental love. If there was one thing her father had taught her it was how to protect herself and to close herself off from other people preventing herself from getting hurt, after all they would all just leave you eventually. Yes, all she needed was him, the one she truly loved and she would be happy.  
HE would love her and only her forever, no one else.

"HE" was Akira.

When Ren first became a maid at the Sohma house, she was first assigned as Akira's new nurse maid. And even though Akira didn't remember her, she SURE remembered him and this time she decided she would never let him go again for he was HER number 1.

Akira eventually fell back in love with her and the two of them married much too the dismay of his mother who still hated Ren. But Ren and Akira married anyways and eventually had their daughter Akito who was cursed with the spirit of the "God" of the zodiac.

Ren hated Akito almost immediately after she was born, and jealous of how much Akira loved their daughter decided too bring Akito up as a boy. Ren inflicted upon Akito the same sad and miserable past she had, and Akito grew up too be as sad and twisted as her mother.

However with the help of Tohru Honda and the man who loved her so much he was willing too risk everything to save her, Shigure. Akito eventually learned the meaning of true friendship and love and broke away from her mother's dark legacy.

Akito herself eventually grew into a beautiful graceful young woman and greatly resembled her grandmother Tsubaki, she had found true friends and was now shining with an inner light she didn't know she had. It was Ren that was left in the darkness unfortunately.

Ren wasn't able too escape her sad past and she spent the remainder of her life locked away in a dusty old room because everyone thought she was "mentally ill."

Hated by everyone, Hating everyone, and ruining people's lives, bad karma truly did go back too her while her daughter and everybody else had gotten their happy endings and were all smiling and happy.

NOT HER…..

SHE WAS TAINTED……..

She was "evil."

A demon that hated and destroyed her own child, if only they knew why.

Even though Ren did find her "number 1" even he had died years ago, leaving her all alone, with the scorn and hatred of her from everybody in her family.

She had no one now, no friends, no family, no child. All because she refused too believe in the "bonds between people."

As she stared out her window, watching her daughter with her husband, and all her new "friends" and former cursed zodiac members, playing, joking, and laughing she couldn't help but sneer and feel a twinge in her heart.

"Everything was her fault after all"

Just like her father said.

Ren never got her happy ending, but she couldn't help but feel that maybe she would've gotten one if she hadn't had a father like that.

Or maybe if she had just listened too her late husband's words when they were children out in the garden.

Maybe she would have believed in the love of a parent if she had heard what her mother had murmered too her that time….

There were so many maybes…….

But for now Ren knew one thing for sure, because she was unable too let go of her sad past and hurt many people because of it……..She in the end…..

"Was the most cursed of all''

THE END.

--

So... What did ya think?? Was it deep, was it phycologically compelling, did I get pretty deep into Ren's mind?? lol. I may also write a sequel too this story where Akito finds her grandmother's diary and an apology note too both her and Ren. If you noticed I made Akito's grandmother be named Tsubaki as an explanation as too why Akito loves Tsubakis. I tried too show a connection between the two, and I feel Tsubaki is the kind of person Ren would have turned out too be like if she didn't have this sad past in my fanfiction, I also think Tsubaki is the kind of mother Ren would've, could've been too Akito. So in a way Akito's grandmother would've been like the mother she never had lol.

Anyway's remember READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
